memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta talk:Naming conventions
Shouldn't an article like "The Siege" be called "The Siege (novel)" to distinguish it from the episode? It seems weird to privilege the novel over the episode. Is there a general policy about articles that states we should always disambiguate vs. privilege the most common or whatever? Jdvelasc 18:05, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :-This is how Metamorphosis works. Jdvelasc 18:06, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::That sounds more like an artifact of how the pages were initially developed, rather than any deliberate conforming to a policy. Is the novel a separate novel? Or a novelization?--Emperorkalan 19:04, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :::Both Metamorphosis and The Siege are novels that have nothing to do with their episodic namesakes -- not novelizations at all. -- Captain M.K.B. 19:07, 8 February 2007 (UTC) There are a handful of pages that give one article precedence over other similarly named pages. I think in the case where the two names are an episode and a novel the novel should take precedence, because the episode pages are only really a backup reference for us not what we are all about, if the two titles are say a comic and a novel then yeah neither should take priority. -- 8of5 21:13, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Is there a proper way to use apostrophe's in article names? For example, I recently linked to Huilan Sen'kara in an article only to find that there is an article at: "Huilan Sen’kara" (note the different apostrophe when you get to the actual article). There is no easy way for me to type this symbol on my keyboard unless I am missing something. But is this a special character that is part of his name? I don't think so. I would think that the easiest to type should be the name of the article. There are several articles like this and I am sure I have come across this before, but I can't remember them. --Jdvelasc 21:17, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :We should be using the "prime" apostrophe -- that is the generalized "directionless" apostrophe which is common on most keyboards. Those articles that use alternate apostrophes are incorrect, and should be moved. They remain useful redirects, but they are not easy to find and link to -- as you point out, part of their name is not on the common keyboards we all use. -- Captain MKB 22:07, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Hi there. I was wondering about racial naming conventions and versions we should use for article titles. For example, for Klingons we have Worf, son of Mogh, but Kahless the Unforgettable instead of "Kahless, son of Kanjis" (admittedly a bad example, since Kahless epetai Riskadh confuses the matter). Another example on an equivalent character, Nallin the Unconquerable (I know, I wrote it). Should it be "Nallin the Unconquerable", "Nallin Oplate", or "Nallin Oplate the Unconquerable"? The Orion naming convention in The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge goes Given-Name Family-Name (rarely used) + Nicknames, so Given-Name the Nickname is the common form, but not the complete one. -- BadCatMan 08:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC)